Breath of Fire: The Dragon War
by GAU28
Summary: Just because all of you loved it so much. here's the next chapter, i'm not sure if the next one will come out soon, but i'm working on it, slowly, well i hope u enjoy this one, have fun then haha
1. In the begining

Alright, I'm gonna try this, it won't be continued for a while though, so stay with me here. This is just a tryout fic, to see if people like the idea, and if you do, then tell me in a review, and I'll get back to this. Alright then, enough of my rambling, here ya go!  
  
Prologue: The Winds of the Four Corners  
  
An old woman stood before a large bookcase, she looked to be in her eighties, with graying hair and wrinkled skin. Her clothing consisted of a long white dress, with red trimmings and a grey sash. She picked up a book off the shelf and begins too speak.  
  
"You wish to hear a story young ones" She asks, "Alright then, I will tell you one...this is a story of when the world was young, and a young princess, along with a young man, found there destiny, in the world...and with each other..."  
  
******************BREATH OF FIRE: THE DRAGON WAR******************  
  
It was the year 1560 ADW (After Dragon War), and the lands, for now, were at peace. The west, controlled by the Humans, was building rapidly in technology, and surpassing every other nation in terms of knowledge of machines, but very low in terms of the power of magic, and scripture, for with the expanding of technology, there faith, was all but lost. With great will power and knowledge, though, they were able to create weapons of great power, almost as much as magic, with there greatest creation, the bomb. Armed with guns and computers this race would be a very powerful opponent, if not for there loss of magic power. For each nation, even the Worrens, could control magic. Still, they moved on, because of one Scientist, Mr. John Darone, the king's brother, who found a way to infuse magic into humans. Yet, no one, except for the high officials, had the zenny to pay for it. There king, the great Mason Darone III, was one of these men, with the ability to call upon the earth, but only to an extent. Yet even so, the race had almost no faith, and no belief in the world's mighty Goddess. Though this fact, though, they had allied itself with the powerful nations of the West, and the South.  
  
In the south, it was ruled by the Worrens. Worrens were a cross breed of a tiger, and a human, but have been able to form there own race. With great intellect, and faith in there gods, the Worrens were a race that was not to be reckoned with, even if there were more primitive then any of the other races in terms of living. Worrens had great, unsurpassed strength, no mater who challenge them, except, for one race, but that race has no important right now in my story young ones. The Worrens had one thing that separated them from the other races, besides them being half breeds. They had the ability to transform themselves into powerful beasts known as Weretigers. Still, it is a gift not given to many Worrens, and when it is given, that Worren automatically becomes Chief, and his blood line will follow after him. The Worrens were very trusting, and friendly, but if you betrayed them.all hell would brake loose. That is why nations tried to keep good ties with them, not that they didn't want to anyway.  
  
The East was the land of magic and force. The East was the missing link between the West and the South. It was ruled by the Windians. The Windians were a race closest to humans, but the only thing separating them, were the bright, white wings on there backs. Windians were able to call upon the powers of nature, and create what was called magic. They lived in peace most of the time, trying to stay neutral in times of war, but if that's what it came down to, they would hold nothing back. With the kind King Gabriel Windora XI as there leader, and his two children Prince Daric and Princess Nina, the kingdom prospered and grew in it's relations with other nations, making it the leader of the World Alliance. This nation decided that if the world was to truly become peaceful, then it would have to become a unit, one in the same with each nation. So, it came to pass that five times a year, the leaders of each kingdom, big and small, would meet on equal terms. Other kingdoms sat across the world, and each was equal in this alliance.  
  
Still...all things are never known. The North, as it were, had no ruler, and no races, at least, that's what was thought. For you see no one had ever been brave enough to travel to the North, and anyone who was, never returned. As people would see in the sky some nights, if a person were to look north, would see bright, streaming lights moving across the sky. No one, not even the powerful Windians could say what it truly was. Then, after five years of its first sighting, a rumor began to spread about the lights that made people cringe in fear at the sound...Dragons.  
  
Dragons were a race that lived in the East, with the Windians backing them at every turn and visa versa. Yet, the Dragons were a sly, cunning race. They, unlike the other races, had the power to speak with there God, having that advantage as well. In time, Dragons began to think themselves superior to other races, and began to attack them...even the Windians. Dragons are not as many people would think them to be though. They are not monsters; they are human, in a way. In every appearance they look human, act human, but, they have one, horrible power, the ability to transform themselves into powerful Dragon Hybrids, and with the ability to call upon a full dragon form for a short while, these beings seemed unstoppable. There Leader, Veru, was the most powerful of them all, being able to call upon the most powerful dragon of the time, the Kaiser Dragon. All races fought against them, and failed again and again to stop them. Many of each race, the Worrens, Humans, Windians, Dogoras (Dog Men), and every other race, of kingdoms big and small, lost many solders. The kings and queens had no idea how to stop the dragon's, that's when the Princess of Windia, the son of the chief of Worrent, and the King of New York, all decided to go stop the king of dragons Veru himself. After a year of training, and learning the ways Dragons fought, they stormed the Dragon Capital and fought with Veru himself. Though the battle was long and hard, no one knew what went on between the fighters, but in the end, the three warriors were the victors, and Veru had vanished. A few days later, the rest of the Dragons vanished; no trace was ever left of them, but the Windian princess gave the king a strange message that were Veru's last words, he said "When the Wind blows black; I will be reborn to stop you and send your races to the fiery pit as you have sent mine!". So for three years they waited, but nothing ever came, and eventually, it became forgotten. Now, 1560 years later, people began to become afraid that the Dragons would be coming back...  
  
Then, In the midst of the Chaos, Daric, the prince of the Windian nation, said that he would travel to the North, to see what the lights were, and come back and tell the world of it. So, with three guards, and the best weapons and armor Windia could offer, he began his journey...a year had passed...and he never returned. Now, two years later, his sister, the Princess Nina, begins to wonder, and now, on her nineteenth birthday, she decides to find things out for herself...  
  
*alright, that's just a prologue, tell me if it sounds like a good idea, cause I'm not real sure, ha-ha, anyway, R&R so...yeah I'm done* 


	2. The Boy of the Ruin

*Ok, a new chapter, after a while huh well it was so popular, I mean, 14 reviews just for the prologue! Well anyway, I decided to continue, for all you people who wanted me to ha-ha, well alright here ya go*  
  
Chapter 1: The Boy of the Ruin  
  
"Come on, why not daddy!" a sweet voice said in a large throne room. Its walls were a solid stone grey, but covered in some of the most beautiful tapestry anyone had seen. Reds, blues, all with a gold trimming, many pictures, and bright candles lined the walls. A plush, soft red carpet stretched across the room from the large, wooden double doors, with carvings of Windians, Humans, and Worens covering them, all the way to the large two thrones that sat side by side atop a small set of steps.  
  
Three people stood in the room, a regal man, about in his early 40's, with a beard and long hair that were both brown, but beginning to grey around the edges. He wore a long, blue cape that touched the floor with a green and brown tunic underneath and black pants with brown leather boots, the King of Windia, Gabriel Windora XI, his large wings brown, from age.  
  
A young woman stood before him, her bright green eyes shimmering with pleading. She was nineteen, with blond hair that was cut short, and held in place with a single red hair band. She was petit, but that did not stop her from getting in fights with some of the guards, just for fun of course. She wore a pink top that had buttons going down the top half of it, and a pink skirt that stopped just below her knees with a gold trimming around the edges. Her face looked childish, yet her eyes held experience, and on her back were two white wings that fit her form perfectly. It was Princess Nina.  
  
One other form stood off to the side, kind of shying away from the father and daughter. Her brow hair was curly and hung around her shoulders, though if it were strait it would fall to her mid back. Her brown eyes watched the two before her with pleading, but not as much as Nina's eyes. Her face was sweet, being she was only seventeen, but even so, she had been Nina's best friend since she was four. She wore a pair of grayish jeans, and a red t-shirt with a black vest. At her side she had a gun holster, no gun in it at the time though. This shy girl was Saria, the Princess of New York in the human's realm.  
  
"We'll be real careful!" Nina urged.  
  
"No, I don't care if you walk around with fifty solders forming a wall around the both of you, you're not going and that's final" Gabriel said firmly. Nina did a small pout and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"If I may speak sir?" Saria's voice picked into the conversation, "She will have me to help protect her, and she does have her magic" The king looked to her as he thought about what was said. He then shook his head and looked to the two.  
  
"No, I'm sorry sweetie but I can't let you go there, it's too dangerous" He finally said resulting in a groan from Nina.  
  
"What if I were to go with them sir?" a voice asked, a young man, about twenty-one, entered in full body armor. It was silver, just like the other castle guards, and on his back he wore a long flowing green cape. His brown hair was short and neatly trimmed and his face was rough, but still held laughter in it. Behind him, strapped to his back, was a long spear, strapped so that it didn't get in the way of his wings, and on the front of his armor he wore the crest of the Royal family, a large bird with a sword held in its beak while it held a snake with its talons.  
  
"Radian...?" Nina said questionably.  
  
"Well Radian, I...I, suppose if you were there, they would be able to take care of themselves. Alright, I allow you to go..." Gabriel said in defeat, knowing he could not win against these three together. Nina looked at her father, confused at first, then squealed and hugged her father tightly.  
  
"Thank you daddy, thank you!" She said after she let go and ran to Saria, grabbing her hand and ran to the door.  
  
"Radian you coming!?" Nina asked from the door. Radian looked at her, and then began to walk to the two teenagers chuckling. Just before they left Gabriel yelled out "Just be home before our guests arrive!"  
  
Out side the thrown room Nina looked at Radian and said "Radian, I owe you again" smiling to her friend. Radian had become a knight at the age of thirteen, under instruction from the captain of the guard, Coren, his father. Being so close to the captain, he was able to be present at some of the world meetings, which in turn led him to meet Nina and Saria. Together they had been scolded, laughed at, and even attacked. There was nothing that ever held these three from each other, no mater the age difference between them. "That's what makes it fun!" Nina had once said, and she was right, Radian didn't know what he would do without the two, and the others felt the same.  
  
"Actually, now that I think of it, you owe me five, well six counting just now" Radian said smiling.  
  
"What? How? What for?"  
  
"The time you decided to sneak into the kitchen for a midnight snack that was really two in the afternoon, The time you and Saria decided to come to the training room and play with all the swords and spears, the time you were playing with your magic inside and you blew your fathers vase out the window-"  
  
"And the time you took my gun and shot a hole in your fathers bedroom wall" Saria cut in.  
  
"Oh yeah I had forgotten about that, thank you Saria" Radian said still smiling.  
  
"Ok, ok I get the picture, be nice to me it's my birthday!" Nina said with fake anger.  
  
"Oh yes! How could I have forgotten about her highnesses birthday, I'm so sorry!" Radian said in mock surprise, over exaggerating a bow, making Saria laugh and Nina look mad, and then begins to giggle as well.  
  
"Ok, that's enough teasing" Radian said after controlling her laughter, "Anyway, Nina, why did you wanna go to that place so bad?"  
  
"Yeah, I wondered that too" Saria asked. Nina looked a bit sad, but looked to her friends with a look of determination.  
  
"My brother...that was the last place he went to before he left on his journey, and, I also have been reading up on history, and that's the...ruin of the dragon capital, which I never really thought my father would let me go to. So I wanna go there, to see if there are any clues about my brother there, and maybe, just maybe, I can learn why he didn't come back." Nina finished, her look of determination never leaving her face. Radian and Saria just looked at her, knowing how hard it was for her when her brother never came back, how hard it was for all of them. You see, their little trio used to be a quartet. Daric was Radian's age, with short blond hair, and a well built body. His eyes were green, like Nina's and he had a determination that rivaled her own. He was also part of their group. The day Daric had decided to leave was a hard blow for the group, Radian had asked to go with him, but Daric refused, saying that he was more needed here, with Nina. Radian reluctantly agreed, and stayed behind. When he didn't come back...Nina was crushed. She spent a whole week locked up in her room, and only allowed Radian and Saria to come in. Now she wanted answers to the questions she asked both of them over and over, though they had no idea of what the answer should be.  
  
"So you're going there, to see if anything is there about your brother, seems like a good enough reason..." Radian said as he thought.  
  
"Yeah...so you two are coming with me, right?" Nina asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Radian asked, "Right Saria?"  
  
"Yes, we're coming with you" Saria said.  
  
"Ok then, we'll meet at the castle entrance, everyone, go get ready, we'll meet in an hour" Nina said as she walked down to her room. Saria and Radian looked at each other, why did this seem more like a mission then just a trip to see some things.  
  
'An hour later'  
  
All three of them stood gathered outside the castle doors. Saria, being that she was already suited up for travel, didn't change her outfit, but as for Nina and Radian, they did. Nina now wore a blue tunic, that went down to her mid thy, and a pair of white pants underneath, at her side lied a simple staff that had a gold handle and a blue crystal on top.  
  
Radian's clothing, though, had changed drastically. He now wore a brown pair of pants with a white shirt with a mythral mail across his chest. His wings were now out, as he no longer wore the cape to cover them, but his spear was strapped to his back still, not getting in the way of his wings.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Radian asked.  
  
"Yep, let's go!" Nina said.  
  
"I'm good" Saria checked her gun, and then placed it in her holster and followed Radian and Nina as the walked east, toward the Dragon Capital, since it was not far from Windia, a few leagues, at most.  
  
After two hours of walking, and a Curr or two later, they arrived at what appeared to be the Dragon Capital. Radian said right then "This is definitely a ruin if I never saw one..."  
  
Bits of rocks lay across the ground, moss covering them, making them seem like lumps of dirt. Large ruined buildings were half gone and all things inside were bare, nothing, not even a chair, more then likely ransacked for all they were worth. The building looked like the Ancient Chinese building of our world, cracked and busted to no hope of repair, and there, off in the distance, atop upraised ground, was a large tower, that probably once rose high above all that lied before it, but now, sadly, it had been destroyed so that it only rose to half of it's original height. The Pagoda, as it was now known to those of Windia, looked as though it had been burned from the top, but everything below still held its natural look, that was distorted because of age.  
  
"Let's check that out!" Nina said pointing to the pagoda.  
  
"I...don't know Nina, I mean, it looks like it's about to fall over" Radian said.  
  
"I, agree" Saria said.  
  
"Well then, we'll just go to the first floor then" Nina said insistently.  
  
"I don't know..." Radian began.  
  
"Guys! If Daric did come here then I'm sure that's someplace he went!" Nina said it an almost pouting way.  
  
"Sigh...Alright we'll go, but only for a little" Radian said.  
  
"I'm going to check over here" Saria said as she walked over to one of the destroyed houses.  
  
"Ok, we won't be gone long" Nina said as she grabbed Radian's arm, "Come on!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming" Radian said as she pulled his arm from Nina's grip and walked beside her toward the Pagoda.  
  
The inside was almost as bad as the outside. Alters, which seemed to be for religious purposes, were turned over, statues and statuettes of dragons of all kinds were smashed with their pieces lying on the ground. Beams were broken, and the steps that led to the other levels were missing steps. Nina was astonished, yet, for no reason that she could think of, began to feel pity for the Dragons that had lived here.  
  
"Well, look at this" Radian said as he picked up a small statuette that was still in one piece. It looked similar to a lizard, though with its face you could tell it was a dragon. Its wings were outstretched and its mouth was open like it was about to attack. The detail on the statuette was remarkable, not even the modern day Windian artisans could make something as detailed as this. Nina took it from his hands and looked at it. And inscription was written on the bottom, in a language that she couldn't read.  
  
"What is this?" Nina asked, showing him the inscription. Radian looked at it and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, a prayer maybe?"  
  
"Hm...It says 'RECUIUM BORARDA, HALAC BORARDA NO VARDE SENO' What ever that means..."  
  
"Hm, best not to think about it"  
  
"Maybe you're right" As Nina was about to put it away, it suddenly began to glow, and it floated before them, hovering there, the suddenly shot off up the stairs.  
  
"Whoa!" Nina said as she began to run after it.  
  
"Nina! What are you doing?!" Radian yelled.  
  
"I wanna see what's going on, isn't interesting to you?"  
  
"Well, yeah but-"  
  
"Exactly!" Nina as she ran off up the broken stairs, almost falling, but it didn't stop her.  
  
"Wait, ah damn it" Radian then just ran after her. Nina continued to run up the stairs after the flying statue, and when she got to a single part of the stairs, it seemed that it was waiting for her. She continued her chase until it took her to the room that was as high as Pagoda would go. She saw the statue hovering above an Alter that was against a destroyed wall which allowed her to see the whole ruin, and what was on the Alter made her gasp. Lying on the Alter was a young boy, seeming to be about nineteen, maybe older, she couldn't tell. He had shaggy blue hair that stuck out in random directions, his eyes were closed, as if he were asleep, but if should could say so, he looked hansom. His clothing consisted of a white shirt that kind of showed of the muscles the boy had, with an arm guard on his left hand, a pair of black leather pants, and an orange cape that covered his right arm. He wore shoes that were brown, but didn't appear leather.  
  
She slowly walked toward the Alter, a little afraid, but curious as to what he was doing here. She stood next to him and looked down, he was still asleep. She reached out and began to grab the statuette, but something stopped her, the boys left hand had slowly moved from where he lay, up to the statue, covering her hand that was already on it. Startled she looked down at him, his eyes were open and he was staring at her. His eyes seemed confused, like he had no idea what was going on. He slowly sat up, his hand still over hers, and her hand over the glowing statuette. He still looked at her with confusion, and then whispered three words.  
  
"Windian...Princess...Nina..." Then his eyes closed and he fell back to the Alter, asleep once again, his hand falling from hers and laying off the side of the Alter. It was at this time that Radian finally came up the stairs and saw Nina standing there holding the Statuette, now not glowing. He walked over to her and asked:  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Who...is he...?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Let's take him with us"  
  
"What? Are you nuts? We don't even know who he is!"  
  
"Yeah...but I want to learn who he is, he might be able to help me...he might know my brother"  
  
"Oh yeah how so?"  
  
"He...Knew my name...please let's take him with us!"  
  
Radian sighed, "Yeah fine alright, let's go" Radian picked up the boy and carried him piggy back towards the stairs mumbling under his breath with Nina following, clutching the statuette closely. Silently, the wind blew...  
  
*Ok there ya go, sorry for the wait! R+R please, cause I wanna know what you think Thanks, bye* 


End file.
